


You Better Work!

by Funtabulous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Ballroom Scene, F/M, HIV/AIDS Crisis, M/M, Pose Inspired, Slow Build, Slow Burn, TW: POSSIBLY OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtabulous/pseuds/Funtabulous
Summary: “The world we’re forced to live in doesn't even want us here. That’s something we all know, no matter how much you pass. Here, though— Here is where you can make something of yourself. A name. A life. Anything you want. You can become the next star in this world.”As a Mother, there’s many responsibilities that come to you. Feeding, housing, support, etc. It’s more than glory from the ballroom, it’s caring for the ones you call your children. Levi knew this more than anyone else, which is why he decided to finally start one for himself, prepared for the hardships that would come with. He just wasn’t expecting the hardest to overcome to be a man…
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. In My House

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo everyone:)  
> Are fanfictions still cool or am I stuck in the past? I haven’t written anything in so long, it feels strange to be back on this platform :,).
> 
> I hope you like reading this! It’s not my bestest work but it means a lot to me because not onlyyyy is Attack on Titan ending soon ( :(( ) but the 1980s is such an important time— especially in American history. 
> 
> Some points I wanna mention:
> 
> Each chapter is named after a song that inspired said chapter (i highly recommend you take a listen to ‘em!)
> 
> There’s mention of real people throughout the story (Donald Trump, Reagan, etc.) Because I’m not creative enough to come up with names for evil presidents and evil businessmen 
> 
> This story is inspired by the show “Pose,” which I highly recommend!! It’s my favorite show as of right now. It’s super powerful and the actors/actresses are both stunning and AMAZINGGGGGG 
> 
> I won’t be using outdated medical terms because said terms are too offensive and are triggering to some (ex, i will be using “transgender” instead of the other term) 
> 
> Later down the line, the f-slur is hinted at or said (there will be a TWs in those chapters, too! and yeth, i am LGBT in case you are wondering) 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on the story and whether it’s worth continuing! i might just continue it anyway but yakno,,, criticism is helpful (also, im a super forgetful person and my brain moves miles a second which makes me move on from projects quickly so my chapter updates might be inconsistent :///. I’ll try my best to post as much as I can but I can’t promise a consistent schedule. ND tingzz, i guess) 
> 
> I’m gonna stop talking.
> 
> Love you much!  
> Enjoy:)

“This one. This is the one. I’ll take it!”

His eyes trailed every corner of each room, imagining how it’d look in the upcoming months. The walls would be fixed up again— lacking any chips in the paint, or cobwebs on the ceilings that hung low from age. The keys he took from the estate agent were clenched tightly in his hands to ensure they didn’t get up and run away.

He sat down on the kitchen floor once he was alone, feeling the coolness from it on his skin. He basked in the euphoria he felt from knowing this was his reality. His tears were warm to contrast the temperature around him, sending prayers and thanks to God for the opportunity he was given. 

“I’m going to be a Mother soon,” He announced to the crowd of pests crawling out from the stove, “Me. I’m going to go out with a name, everyone,” He wiped the tears from his face but the outstanding joy caused a heavier flow of them.

He felt glued to the floor that night, deciding to lay down there, embracing the coolness against his cheek. He fell asleep there that night with dreams vivid of the future.

1987.

“You find that apartment yet,” He was blond, with blue eyes. His question came after a few minutes of applying eyeshadow and mascara to his face, “You haven’t been sleeping on my couch for the last few days and I figure you haven’t crawled back to Hange yet.”

“Quite the contrary, Erwin,” The two were like brothers, sharing nearly a decade, “I have more than an apartment. I have a palace. A mansion. A chateau! A-”

“Shoebox,” Erwin started chuckling at his joke, setting down the brush in his hand. He turned to face the other, noticing the fall of expression in his visage, “I guess jokes aren’t allowed anymore.”

“My home isn’t necessarily a Versaille,” His eyes drooped, unamused with the ridiculing of his pride and joy, “But it’s mine, and I love it. I’m going to become a Mother, Erwin. It’s decided,” He turned in his swivel chair to face the vanity’s mirror, “Raise my own children,” He placed a hand out to touch his reflection, “Make people feel loved, and create a legacy,” He froze in his position, staring down the man in the mirror, “I am a Temptation,” He announced after a minute of silence. He emphasized each ‘t’ in the name, “Levi Temptation.”

“Wow,” Erwin started laughing again, “You plan on doing all that with an undercut? Levi, honey,” He began, “I don’t know if you know this but Mothers are women. Is there something you want to tell me or anything?”

“No, I’m not a woman. I haven’t thought about it nor do I plan on thinking about it.”

“There you go again,” Erwin sighed, “Exercising your male privilege to get what you want. You know when you do stuff like this, you take opportunities away from our women and-”

“I’m gay,” Levi interrupted, “I’m gay and I crossdress in the daytime. What little privilege I have as a male is most definitely stripped away, I don’t pass off as anything— I look like a man in lipstick. You think I have some sort of ‘male privilege’ when they’re calling me a sissy, or a,” He mouthed the slur to the other to prevent saying it aloud, “To the average man, I am a freak. I am not one of them. There are too few homes for our many beautiful women and many gay boys, and gay girls. To limit who can care for our kind is going to damage us ultimately. So please,” Levi reached his hand out again, this time to touch the top Erwin’s, “If you’re going to be on my ass for something, let it be for my relationship choices. Not me trying to help my future children.”

Erwin conceded, figuring that maybe Levi was right about the idea of more Parents being beneficial.

It was strange to see someone strive to be a Mother and not be a… Mother. The maternal love and femininity that Levi, however, had possessed within him could compensate for the refusal of identity. 

“Okay, Mr. Mom,” Erwin shut the drawer of the vanity, admiring the lack of makeup on his face, “It’s amazing how someone can look this good without having to cake their face. Come, Levi. I have houses to announce and people to ridicule for other’s entertainment.”

“So sad that I won’t be one of them,” Levi sighed, taking Erwin’s hand to get up, “I prepared such a lovely outfit to… To sit on the sidelines.” 

He hadn’t walked a ball in weeks— months, almost. Leaving the old house and his old Mother began taking a toll on his ballroom career. While he was no more than “Hange’s child,” he still felt as if all the cheers were for him and him alone. Not feeling the heat of the spotlight and surrounding bodies caused a brief moment of depression. 

“Levi, are you alright?”

His thoughts were cut off by bumping into the back of Erwin, he stumbled a little when regaining his balance, “Yeah…. I’m just thinking about something right now.”

“Is that ‘something’ walking a ball again,” Nothing could ever slip past Erwin, who smiled when asking, “You ever think about wowing the crowd solo?”

“Oh God no,” Levi gagged at the idea, “Remember when I did that? You did all but boo me off the floor.”

The thought erupted laughter. Erwin, now meeting with the door into the ballroom, stopped his hysterics to ask, “Then what do you plan on doing, Levi? Hope people come to you?” 

“Yes. I’m actually praying to the deities above that it starts to rain homeless homos.” 

As always, when the doors opened, a wave of heat exited alongside the muffled sound of loud music and conversation. 

“Lord, it’s hot,” Levi fanned himself, despite the lack of effectiveness. His eyes scanned the hallway of the building— it remained mostly lifeless minus the few girls crying in their dresses after being chewed out by their Mothers or the crowd. The door to the inner room opened and out _she_ came, “And Lord, it stinks,” Levi whispered over to Erwin, plugging his nose at the sight.

She was elegance, and she was grace. But, in contrast to her looks, her attitude was certainly poor. She was the Mother that no one could beat; and that only few could bear to be children of. 

Each step she took to near Levi was loud— almost intimidating had Levi not been a victim of those heel clicks many times in the past. The surrounding crying girls composed themselves to not seem pathetic in the face of Ballroom royalty, though it was unlikely they would even be noticed. She stopped, looking down at Levi from a staggering height. Her face bore a smile, both fake and taunting. Her eyes moved up and down to analyze the man before her. Finally, she spoke, “Don’t embarrass me by being here, Levi.”

Erwin took ahold of Levi’s hand, squeezing it to prevent the other from lashing out, “Hange, honey,” His tone was dull, eyes looking bored from Hange’s attempt to intimidate his friend, “Though you look dashing, your attitude resembles that of a dead fish… You also smell like one.”

“Erwin, please,” She stood upright, not taking her eyes off Levi, “You’re like a guard dog. Can’t Levi ever speak for Levi? Go run along, now. Go make innocent people cry.”

Erwin glanced over at Levi, who nodded to allow him to leave. He barked at Hange to mock being referred to as a dog, leaving the two alone to talk. He opened the door to the Ballroom, turning to say “block your nose” to Levi and the girls who hadn’t left the hallway yet. 

“You think me being here is embarrassing,” Questioned Levi, “You know, even after all this time, I still found a spot in my heart to respect you. Yet, and still, you come in and you treat me like trash,” His voice raised nearing the end of his statement.

“Because you are trash, my child—”

“Please, don’t call me that anymore,” Levi, now upset, pushed past the other to get inside the Ballroom. He was stopped by a tight grip on his left arm. He sighed, refusing to turn and face the other— choosing to attempt tuning out anything she had to say.

“Now, you listen here,” Hange began, “You can get all smart and rebellious with me all you want, but remember who made you, Levi. I am your Mother. Look at how you’re dressed! You look like Rick James if he went through a washing machine that had bleach in the water. None of these other bitches out here raised you to be the little, snotty, spoiled shit you are right now, you understand? And, I certainly didn’t bring you up just for you to dress as if you weren’t raised by the best,” She was yelling now, the hallway emptied soon after out of fear of Hange’s voice, “I made you. Me! You understand?”

Offended, Levi turned to face her, locking his disdainful eyes with hers, “Fuck you,” He said— coming out slowly to resonate into the air. 

There was no pause between the utterance of “you” and the piercing sound of a slap booming through the hallway. Witnesses watching from the stairwell cringed behind the railing, seemingly feeling the pain such a hit brought. 

Levi, in disbelief, kept his face looking in the direction of which Hange’s hand brought it. The shock numbed his cheek. He reached to touch his cheek with his free hand, feeling the stinging beginning to start. 

Hange, breathing heavier, kept her gaze downward at the other— having no response to her actions. 

Levi withdrew any emotion from his face. He looked back up at Hange, now beginning to frown. He wanted to say something, ultimately deciding there was no point to try and speak. His night was over. He took Hange’s hand off his arm, making a slow stride to the door outside.

“You’ll never get anywhere in this scene with such a quitter mentality. You hear, Levi? You’ll never start a house when you can't roll with a few punches to keep you grounded. You’ll never be a Mother, Levi.” 

“And you’ll never be one either,” Levi said, slamming the door behind him. His back on the entrance door, he slid down to sit on the pavement. He started breaking down once the sidewalks cleared out more. His cries were quiet and breathless— him gasping for air every so often. His tears were warm trailing down his cheeks, throat swollen from suppressed wailing, “Fuck, man, fuck,” He cursed into the sky, “Why is it always me getting the short end of the stick? Fuck!” 

He collected himself, putting his hands in his jacket pocket before starting his walk down the strip. The air was brisk, soothing his stinking cheek and drying the tears from his face. 

“A bleached Rick James,” Levi recalled, disgusted by the comparison, “Rick could never pull off lips like these.” 

The park. That’s where all peace can be found. Peace, talent, and the homeless down on their luck. Every time he needed a moment to think after fights or quarrels, he found himself making a friend for the night to vent. He searched around, eyes landing on a shivering teen. The sight reminded Levi of only a few years ago. He removed his coat, walking over to the young man sitting on the bench. 

“You’d be surprised how ineffective rubbing your arms like that is,” He draped his coat over the other’s shoulders, Levi sat down next to him, “I used to do it all the time, you know.”

The teen looked over at him, scooting away with a look of discomfort, “W-Who are you?”

“Nobody, really,” Levi chuckled, “Not yet, at least. Who are you?”

“Armin… I guess,” Armin, now clutching tighter around the jacket, said, “You’re not going to hurt me, are you? I have nothing to offer.” 

“I don’t want your money, Armin. And, I certainly don’t want you— no offense. Look at me, I’m tinier than you,” Levi looked over at the other, “Your arms have to go inside the jacket too, Armin.”

Armin, slightly less hesitant, laughed and slid his arm in each coat sleeve, “Thank you, Mr. Nobody.” 

There was a pause between the two, Levi trying to collect his thoughts while he had the time to relax for a moment, breathing in the cold air.

“Are you hungry, Armin,” Levi asked, getting sick of fighting back shivers, “I know you are, people don’t like dropping change on the homeless boy.”

Armin shrugged, blond hair moving with his shoulders, “How can I trust you won’t throw me in a truck and make me some sort of missing person?”

“At least you’d be in a home if I kidnapped you. Maybe would start giving a fuck about you seeing your name on the backs of milk.” 

Armin, now laughing to himself, nodded and folded his arms, “You’re right. And look,” Armin looked over at Levi, smiling at him, “I’ll take you up on your offer _if_ you tell me your name.”

“Levi. Last name ‘Temptation.’ Come, Armin. Let me feed you and tell you about the real world.”


	2. Thieves in the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi introduces Armin into the ballroom scene after something to eat. Backstory of Armin, hint at levi’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! My brain is super fried and has been for so longggg. Chapter two took awhile because I have 0 focus skill lol. I keep telling myself “time to write” then I go play on my switch *sigh*. Hoping chapter 3 doesn’t take a trillion years but it probably will :/
> 
> love u tho xx 
> 
> i appreciate all the support even if u didn’t enjoy :)
> 
> This chapter is inspired by “Thieves in the Temple” by Prince. It’s one of my favorite Prince songs and I hope you listen to it :)

“Yes, and just a small cup of water, please? For the boy.”

The sounds of the waitress’s chewing gum grew more and more obnoxious with each lip smack. She took the menus off the table— her mannerisms passive-aggressive due to who she happened to be serving.

”You’re going to get that a lot,” Levi started, “Especially if you’re beautiful. A lot of people get jealous, you know?” 

The inside of the diner was cozy and warm, contrasting the chilliness of the outside. Levi offered everything on the menu, telling Armin how “money ain’t a thing.” 

“You mind telling me why you’re shivering on a park bench, Armin,” Levi asked, “Boys don’t tend to be on the park bench unless they like other boys.”

Armin’s demeanor depressed, shrugging at Levi’s request. His pointer finger traced along the diner’s table until his thoughts lined up, “My mom found out first,” He began, “I always sang in the school musicals— constantly trying for the lead male roles even though my voice was never deep enough. She and my father allowed for self-expression because they hoped I would _choose_ to be straight. And…” He paused, hiding his face to prevent anyone from seeing him cry. 

With his face still neutral, Levi reached over to touch Armin’s hand, “And,” He asked, hoping to hear the rest of the story.

“She told me it was like her little star ‘faded away.’ When I tell you that it hurt to lose a piece of my heart, oh, it hurt. It hurt so much,” He sniffed, “It was either I stop being gay or I took my gay and left the house. You see where my choice got me.”

Levi let out a small laugh, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye, “Are you sure you’re not my past self? You’re adorable, you know. Me and my mother were the _best_ of friends, too. Well, until she noticed I looked better in wigs and makeup than her,” He smirked, getting a chuckle from the other, “You laugh but it’s true!”

Their laughter grew, slightly erupting into becoming obnoxious. Levi began shushing the other, taking notice of the stares from other diners. 

“Sh, sh, sh,” Levi ordered, putting a finger onto his lips, “Before they can finally use an excuse to kick us out.”

The clicks of red kitty heels sounded from the other side of the restaurant, slowly getting louder as the waitress got closer to the table.

“For you,” She announced, tone sounding disgusted. She slammed the plates down upon the table in front of Armin, who jumped back in response. 

Levi looked up, bored from the attempt of trying to scare him and Armin away. He hadn’t said anything to avoid conflict, but it begged a question.

What would Hange do? He thought, thinking of the confidence that radiated off of her and how quickly she’d snap if she sensed disrespect. Such boldness was one of the few traits Levi envied and hoped to incorporate into his personality.

“Levi,” Armin asked, waving his hand in front of the other’s face, “Levi, are you okay?”

“Yes…I’m fine,” Levi answered, slightly delayed. He shook his head, quickly shifting his mood, “Of course I’m okay,” Reaching over the table, he nudged Armin’s shoulder, “For you? I’m always okay. Eat, Armin. Don’t worry about me for now.”

There was silence aside from the occasional scratching of forks against plates or the sound of setting down cups. Levi watched, slightly disgusted, at how fast Armin was scarfing his food down.

“When’s the last time you’ve eaten,” Levi asked, setting his plate to the side.

“Depends on how big the meal is,” Armin responded, putting a finger in his mouth to clean off his teeth, “This has been my first sit-down meal in like… I don’t even know,” He shrugged, “Why do you ask?”

“Because you eat like a wild boar.”

They both laughed at the remark, settling down after the waitress returned with the check. Levi took it, setting the money aside to get out quickly. 

Levi opened the door, the winds from the outside being chilling. He took a breath in to clear his sinuses from the diner smell, holding the door for Armin.

“Where do you plan on going now, Levi,” Armin asked, following behind as Levi walked off.

“You want to come with me,” Levi asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

“If it means I don’t have to be on the park bench, I’ll go anywhere,” Armin jogged up a little to catch up with the other, “Unless it’s cold. Then count me out.”

“There’s nothing cold about this except for the hearts of some. Are you a competitor, my love?” 

“I would say so. I’m not crazy about winning, but I do like the feeling!”

“You’re going to have to start getting addicted to that feeling if you want to roll with me,” Levi stopped, sticking his arm to halt Armin, “Have you ever thought about being a star? Everyone loving you and paying hundreds— no, thousands! Thousands of dollars just to see your face,” His voice raised slightly with excitement, “That question is rhetorical. Of course, you’ve thought of it, you’re a singer.”

Armin, stunned and now confused, cocked an eyebrow, “Where are you taking me? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No, love. It’s not a joke,” Levi took Armin’s hand, pulling him down the sidewalk a few more yards. He stopped at the entrance he left earlier, pushing through couples and groups kissing or arguing.

“Levi, where are we,” Armin’s intimidation was evident. He started regretting the choice to go out with a stranger. He held his breath to not smell the sweat coming off of everyone as he began pushing through the crowd to stay behind Levi, “I, I— Um, excuse me. Please don’t touch me— oh okay, you’re not listening anyway.”

“Here we are, my child,” Levi announced, raising his hands to the sky, “Don’t get this building out of head, Armin! The longer you stay with me, the more you’ll be here.”

Armin stood back to stare at the building, looking up and down at it. He asked, “Is this really what you meant when you asked if I wanted to be a star, Levi?”

“Armin, listen,” Levi opened the front entrance of the ballroom, “The world we’re forced to live in doesn't even want us here. That’s something we all know, no matter how much you pass off as straight or as the opposite sex. Here, though— Here is where you can make something of yourself. A name. A life. Anything you want. _You_ can become the next star in this world,” He stopped at another set of doors in the hallway, “Feast your eyes, my child,” With one push, came the sounds and lights of a new universe. 

It was bright, with falling confetti and glitter as Erwin yelled into a microphone. Winners had been getting announced, Hange and her house taking crown after crown— unsurprisingly. 

The cheers and jeers of the crowd along with booming music was intoxicating, drawing Armin in to see the commotion. 

“Where are we, Levi,” Armin yelled in order to be heard.

“A ballroom, child. Your future,” Levi began smirking, eyeing the woman gracefully being crowned, “And mine.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired and ready for episode 8 of AoT. 
> 
> thank u for reading it really means a lot :,) 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter is named after “In My House,” By the Mary Jane Girls!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :D  
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> have a good day/night, wear a mask and wash your hands! 
> 
> you’re valid and loved and I’m proud of the progress you’re making <3
> 
> ~F


End file.
